


While We Were Sleeping

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Swap, Cuddling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), rated T for some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: On the bus ride back to London, Aziraphale takes Crowley's hand, and something strange happens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	While We Were Sleeping

Tired. He was just so tired. With a heavy sigh, Crowley let himself fall into the window seat. _Cannot wait... what?_ His confusion only lasted for one moment, then he settled. It was not a big deal, was it? Hand-holding? _Or is it? Doesn't matter. Does anything matter at all anymore?_ He shuddered. 

"Are you cold?", Aziraphale asked.

"No, not really. I..."

"Come here, you wily old serpent", Aziraphale replied, softness in his voice.

Laying down his head in the angel's lap, Crowley thought, _Huh. That's nice. Pillowy and warm. Feels like... like..._

When he heard the demon snoring quietly, Aziraphale smiled, never letting go of Crowley's hand. "There you go", he whispered. "Sleep. It has been a long day, after all. I mean, even _I_ am tired." He yawned. "Uh. Maybe taking a nap from time to time is not that bad an idea." He looked outside the window. _I wonder what Agnes meant. "Choose your faces wisely?" What is that supposed to mean?_ He yawned again.

*

"Crowley, why are we here again? Did you do this?"

"Huh. No. I have no idea why we're here. Wasn't me. I think." Crowley looked around over the desert. No one in sight.

"You think? If it wasn't you, then who?"

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me, angel." He frowned. "I wonder if that's even real."

"It's as real as it needs to be."

"Who... who said that?", Aziraphale asked.

Crowley groaned. " _You_." He threw up his arms, looking at the sky. "Do it, then. Kill us. Or do you want to toy with us first? Like a cat with some mice?"

"Crowley, who's that? Whose voice is it?", Aziraphale tried again.

The demon shot him a glance. "What do you think, angel?"

"Oh. Oh... Oh no."

"Oh, yes", Crowley sighed, tilting his head upwards. "Why so quiet? What are you waiting for up there?"

"Crowley and Aziraphale. I do not intend to harm you both. I just want you two to think real, real _hard_ about the prophecy. That is everything I want from you."

"That weird prophecy? I have no fucking idea what we are supposed to do. Angel?"

"Uh, no. I'm afraid I'm way too tired and exhausted to understand."

From the sky came an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'll _show_ you, then."

*

"Home. That's it", Crowley muttered. "That's what it feels like."

"Sorry, what was that?", Aziraphale asked.

Crowley swallowed. "I said... hang on. You..."

The demon rose with a start, removing his head from Aziraphale's lap. Or rather, from his own.

"Choose your faces wisely. Of course", Aziraphale exclaimed. "That's how we will get through this."

 _So strange to see oneself smile._ "You... had the same dream as me?"

"Uh... it seems so?... Was it a dream at all?"

"I honestly don't know, angel. Ah. Mayfair. We're here."

When they stepped off the bus, their hands were still interlaced.

*

Somewhere far, far up, someone smiled.

THE END (OR RATHER NOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: In an earlier version, it said "The angel rose with a start, removing his head from Crowley's lap. Or rather, from his own." I adapted it, because this is the wrong way around ;)


End file.
